Sonríe
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: Por que no hay nada mejor para solucionar cualquier problema que una sonrisa. —Hinata, sonríe. —¿Qué dices, K-Kiba kun? —Te ves más linda cuando sonríes.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic no es con ánimo de lucro.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_~ Sonríe~_

_

* * *

_

No, otra vez no.

¿Cuántas veces iban en la semana? ¿Dos o tres veces? La verdad, es que ya había perdido la cuenta. Las ocasiones en las que Hinata intentaba siquiera cruzar palabra o por lo menos mirada con el estúpido de Naruto, pero éste siempre lo arruinaba. Gritando comentarios realmente ridículos o ignorando por completo a la Hyuuga. Siempre encontraba, _indirectamente_, la manera de hacerla llorar. Y lo peor, de las maneras más variadas e increíbles que se pudiese ver. Hasta parecía que lo hacía a propósito.

Hasta Akamaru sabía cuando la joven estaba triste a consecuencia de sus inútiles intentos de hablar con el rubio. El canino se acercó a su lado y ambos decidieron ir con Hinata.

Ella se encontraba debajo de un enorme árbol de fresca sombra, un roble quizás. Con el rostro entre las piernas y esa posición acuclillada, no le hizo dudar del triste momento del cual estaba pasando la Hyuuga. Se sentó al lado suyo y susurró un suave _Hinata_.

La joven levantó la mirada y pudo ver en sus ojos lavanda todo el dolor que contenían. Rojizos e hinchados, igual que sus labios, los orbes de Hinata se cerraron levemente. Él esbozó una ligera sonrisa, esperando animarla por lo menos un poco.

La Hyuuga pareció serenarse, aunque las lágrimas seguían cayendo de su nívea mirada. Akamaru se acercó también y lamió con ternura, digna de un cachorro, la mano de Hinata. Ella acarició la cabeza del dócil animal, pero éste aprovecho para lamer también su rostro. Le hizo tales cosquillas que Hinata no pudo evitar reír.

Kiba, aliviado, empezó a reírse también con los trucos de su buen amigo. Después de un largo rato divirtiéndose con las piruetas de Akamaru, éste escuchó el sonido de unos pájaros en los arbustos y se alejó de ellos, queriendo investigar.

Hinata volvió el rostro hacia la dirección del perro, sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas y el pesar regresaba a su corazón. El Inuzuka definitivamente no lo iba a permitir de nuevo. Ya no.

—Hinata… — Musitó el castaño con una seriedad increíble.

—¿Q-Qué sucede, K-Kiba kun? — respondió exaltada la joven, nerviosa de aquella interrupción a sus pensamientos.

—Sonríe — susurró con igual parsimonía el Inuzuka.

—¿Qué d-dices? — replicó extrañada.

—Te ves más linda cuando sonríes — contestó el joven, adornando su rostro con una enorme sonrisa.

La morena se sonrojó al extremo, provocando su nerviosismo. Kiba tomó la mano fría de la chica y la apretó suavemente. Finalmente, la abrazó de improviso, de una manera aprehensiva.

Sí, él bien sabía que la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo era la de ella. Y Kiba Inuzuka no dejaría que se perdiera. No importaba que la chica no fuese expresiva o extrovertida, que fuese nerviosa y de pocas palabras o que fuese demasiado cohibida. Para él, la joven Hyuuga era una chica que valía demasiado. Demasiado como para que ella tuviese que andar detrás de un estúpido que ni siquiera le daba la hora. No permitiría que ella sufriese más por ese tipo de situaciones. Ya no más.

Él estaría a su lado, en cualquier momento, bueno o malo. Para compartir la felicidad o la discordia. La felicidad o la melancolía, sería algo para disfrutar cada día. Sólo pedía algo a cambio. Que siempre le ofreciese su preciosa sonrisa, no nada más a él, sino a todo el mundo.

Quería que supieran que Hinata Hyuuga era una joven que era valiente y que sabía luchar ante cualquier desventaja de la vida. Y que Kiba Inuzuka siempre estaba a su lado apoyándola y queriéndola por lo que verdaderamente era; una Kunoichi que siempre quería superarse ante todo.

Y es que lo único que quería él, era que sonriese. Ya que su sonrisa era como una luz brillante que la ayudaba a iluminarse tanto a ella como a quienes la rodeaban.

_Sonríe, es lo más valioso que puedes ofrecerle a cualquiera, mi pequeña tímida._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:**_

Un pequeño One-shot o ¿drabble? KibaHina que me imaginé en un hermoso día de lluvia. Nah, que puedo decir, la pareja KH se me hace increíblemente tierna. Y Kiba… _Ñam_, me encanta. Siempre ha estado a su lado y es taa~an lindo con ella.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

_See you around… ~_


End file.
